vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Julie Plec
) | Job= Executive Producer :Writer :Director | Imdb= http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0687096/ | Twitter= http://twitter.com/julieplec}} Julie Plec is an American television producer and writer, known for her work on the and (with Kevin Williamson), films and the television show . Plec is a co-creator, executive producer and writer on , and she used to often co-write episodes with Kevin Williamson until his departure. Plec also adapted the TV Series with Arrow's Greg Berlanti for the CW. She serves as a showrunner for and as well its spin-off, Legacies. On January 30, 2020, it was announced that Plec had signed a four year production deal with Universal TV, effectively ending her career at the CW.https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/julie-plec-moves-deal-universal-tv-1274920 Director The Vampire Diaries ;Season Six * Let Her Go ;Season Seven * I Went to the Woods ;Season Eight * I Was Feeling Epic Legacies ;Season One * There's a Mummy on Main Street ;Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' Writer The Vampire Diaries ;Season One * Pilot (with Kevin Williamson) * The Night of the Comet (with Kevin Williamson) * Lost Girls (with Kevin Williamson) * Haunted (teleplay with Kevin Williamson) * The Turning Point (with Kevin Williamson and Barbie Kligman) * Bloodlines (teleplay with Kevin Williamson) * Children of the Damned (with Kevin Williamson) * Let The Right One In (teleplay) * Blood Brothers (with Kevin Williamson) ;Season Two * The Return (with Kevin Williamson) * Masquerade (with Kevin Williamson) * Daddy Issues (with Kevin Williamson) * Klaus (with Kevin Williamson) ;Season Three * The Birthday (with Kevin Williamson) * Smells Like Teen Spirit (with Caroline Dries) * Ordinary People (teleplay with Caroline Dries) * 1912 (with Elisabeth R. Finch) * The Departed (teleplay) ;Season Four * Memorial (with José Molina) * We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes (with Evan Bleiweiss) * O Come, All Ye Faithful (with Michael J. Cinquemani) * Stand By Me * The Originals * Graduation (with Caroline Dries) ;Season Five * 500 Years of Solitude (with Caroline Dries) ;Season Six * Yellow Ledbetter * Let Her Go * I'm Thinking Of You All The While (with Caroline Dries) ;Season Seven * I Went to the Woods (story with Neil Reynolds) ;Season Eight * Hello, Brother (with Kevin Williamson) * I Was Feeling Epic (with Kevin Williamson) The Originals ;Season One *''Always and Forever'' (with Michael Narducci) *''Sinners and Saints'' (with Marguerite MacIntyre) *''The River in Reverse'' (with Declan de Barra) *''Crescent City'' (with Michael Narducci) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (with Carina Adly MacKenzie) ;Season Two *''Rebirth'' (with Marguerite MacIntyre) *''The Map of Moments'' (with Marguerite MacIntyre) *''The Devil is Damned'' (with Christopher Hollier) ;Season Five *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (with Bianca Sams) * The Tale of Two Wolves (with Carina Adly MacKenzie) * When The Saints Go Marching In (with Jeffrey Lieber) Legacies ;Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' (with Brett Matthews) *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' (with Sherman Payne) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' ;Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' (with Brett Matthews) }} Gallery 2019-07-19-WBSDCC-Julie Plec.jpg|Warner Bros. 2019-07-19-SDCC-TVLine-06-Danielle Rose Russell-Kaylee Bryant-Jenny Boyd-Aria Shahghasemi-Quincy Fouse-Peyton Alex Smith-Matt Davis.jpg|TV Line 2019-07-19-SDCC-Panel14-Danielle Rose Russell-Kaylee Bryant-Jenny Boyd-Aria Shahghasemi-Quincy Fouse-Peyton Alex Smith-Matt Davis-Julie Plec-Brett Matthews-Candice King.jpg 2019-07-19-SDCC-Panel08-Danielle Rose Russell-Matt Davis-Julie Plec.jpg 2019-07-19-SDCC-Panel07-Danielle Rose Russell-Julie Plec.jpg 2019-07-19-SDCC-Panel-03-Julie Plec.jpg 2019-07-19-SDCC-Signing-06-Danielle Rose Russell-Kaylee Bryant-Jenny Boyd-Matt Davis-Julie Plec-Brett Matthews.jpg 2017-SDCC-Julie Plec.gif 2017-EWCC-Charles Michael Davis-Phoebe Tomkin Julie Plec-Joseph Morgan-Daniel Gillies-Riley Voelkel-Yusuf Gatewood.jpg 2017-SDCC-Julie Plec-Joseph Morgan-Daniel Gillies-Phoebe Tonkin-Charles Michael Davis-Yusuf Gatewood-Riley Voelkel.jpg 2017-SDCC-Julie Plec-Charles Michael Davis.jpg 2017-03-10 Julie Plec.jpg 800-Julie Plec-EP.png 800-Julie Plec.png 800-Julie Plec-Matthew Davis.png Ew-8x16-bts Julie Plec-Matt Davis.jpg 2017-03-11 Julie Plec-Arielle Kebbel-Twitter.jpg 2017-02-08 TVD Wrap-Twitter.jpeg 2017-02-08 TVD Wrap-Noelle Jean-Baptiste-Instagram.jpg 2017-02-08 TVD Wrap-Andi Behring-Instagram.jpg 2017-02-07 TVD Wrap Party Marguerite MacIntyre Kayla Ewel Candice King Julie Plec Nina Dobrev Cheek Lane Twitter.jpg 2017-02-02 Julie Plec Fan Twitter.jpg 2017-02-01 Julie Plec Fan Twitter.jpg 2017-01-26 Julie Plec Candice King Instagram.jpg 2017-01-25 Tony Griffin Julie Plec Twitter.jpg 01-19-2017 Julie Plec Paul Wesley Kevin Williamson-Instagram.jpg 2017-01-19 Paul Wesley Julie Plec Kevin Williamson Instagram.jpg TVD-Final Promo-Michael Malarkey-Kat Graham-Ian Somerhalder-Julie Plec-Matt Davis-Zach Roerig-Candice King-Paul Wesley.jpg Tvdgoodbye.png 2016-07-23 TVLine Zach Roerig Kat Graham Matt Davis Paul Wesley Julie Plec Ian Somerhalder Candice King Micael Malarkey.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC TVLine Julie Plec Michael Malarkey Zach Roerig Paul Wesley Matt Davis Candice King Ian Somerhalder Kat Graham.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC TVLine Julie Plec Michael Malarkey Zach Roerig Paul Wesley Matt Davis Candice King Ian Somerhalder Kat Graham Andy Swift Twitter.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC Panel Zach Roerig Michael Malarkey Kat Graham Kevin Williamson Paul Wesley Ian Somerhalder Julie Plec Candice King Matt Davis.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC Panel Paul Wesley Ian Somerhalder Julie Plec.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC Panel Ian Somerhalder Julie Plec.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC Ian Somerhalder Michael Malarkey Candice King Matt Davis Zach Roerig Julie Plec Paul Wesleey Kat Graham.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC EW Radio Kat Graham Julie Plec Candice King Ian Somerhalder Zach Roerig Matt Davis Paul Wesley Michael Malarkey.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC EW Paul Wesley Michael Malarkey Ian Somerhalder Kat Graham Zach Roerig Candice King Matt Davis Julie Plec.jpg 2016-07-23 Paul Wesly Matt Davis Kat Graham Candice King Michael Malarkey Julie Plec Ian Somerhalder Zach Roerig Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-23 Paul Wesley Kat Graham Michael Malarkey Matt Davis Julie Plec Zach Roerig Ian Somerhalder Candice King Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 Michael Malarkey Zach Roerig Paul Wesley Kat Graham Kevin Williamson Ian Somerhalder Matt Davis Julie Plec Candice King Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 Michael Malarkey Kevin Williamson Ian Somerhalder Zach Roerig Kat Graham Matt Davus Paul Wesley Candice Kng Julie Plec Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 Michael Malarkey Candice King Julie Plec Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-23 Candice King Paul Wesley Ian Somerhalder Kat Graham Matt Davis Zach Roerig Michael Malarkey Julie Plec Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-22 Julie Plec Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-22 Ian Somerhalder Kevin Williamson Michael Malarkey Zach Roerig Julie Plec Matt Davis Paul Wesley Instagram.jpg 2016-07-15 6 Nadine Lewington Paul Wesley Julie Plec Kat Graham Zach Roerig Candice King Pascal Verschooris Ian Somerhalder Nikki Reed Matt Davis Michael Malarkey Kevin Williamson.jpg 2016-07-15 3 Candice King Julie Plec.jpg 2016-02-06 Julie Plec Instagram.jpg 2016-01-14 Ian Somerhalder Julie Plec Pascal Verschooris Twitter.jpg 07-15-2015-Candice King-Instagram.jpg 2015-07-12 Julie Plec Instagram.jpg 2015-07-10 Julie Plec.jpg.jpg 2015-02-20 Candice King Instagram.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 22.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 21.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 20.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 19.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 08.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 04.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 03.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 02.jpg 2015 Winter TCA Tour Day 5 01.jpg 2015-07-05-TO-Cast.png 2015-CC-TVLine-TO-Cast.jpg.jpg 2015-CC-Panal-TO-Cast.jpg JuliePlec.jpg 2015 WBSDCC Panel 13.jpg 2015 WBSDCC Panel 07.jpg 2015 WBSDCC Panel 06.jpg 2015 WBSDCC Panel 05.jpg 2015 WBSDCC Panel 03.jpg 2015 WBSDCC CWSDSS 01.jpg 2015 WBSDCC BTS 4.jpg 2015 WBSDCC BTS 3.jpg 2015 SDCC JustJaredJr 09.jpg 2015 SDCC JustJaredJr 08.jpg 2015 SDCC JustJaredJr 04.jpg Tvd-season-6-shoot-07.jpg The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (1).jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (3).jpg 2014-CC-Panel-TVD-Cast.jpg 2014-CC-TVD-Cast.jpg JPlec.jpg 2014 PaleyFest TVD 20.jpg 2014 PaleyFest TVD 19.jpg 2014 PaleyFest TVD 12.jpg 2014 PaleyFest TVD 01.jpg 2014 PaleyFest TO 36.jpg 2014 PaleyFest TO 02.jpg 2014 PaleyFest TO 01.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 28.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 27.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 26.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 14.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 13.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 09.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 08.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 07.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 06.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 05.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 04.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 03.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 02.jpg 2013 Summer TCA Tour Day 7 01.jpg 4x23-staff.jpg 2012 PaleyFest TVD 14.jpg 2012 PaleyFest TVD 13.jpg 2012 PaleyFest TVD 04.jpg 2012 PaleyFest TVD 03.jpg Julie Plec.jpg Cast members.jpg 2010 Winter TCA Tour Day 1 31.jpg 2010 Winter TCA Tour Day 1 30.jpg 2010 Winter TCA Tour Day 1 01.jpg 2010 NYCC 28.jpg 2010 NYCC 27.jpg 2010 NYCC 26.jpg 2010 NYCC 25.jpg 2010 NYCC 24.jpg 2010 NYCC 23.jpg 2010 NYCC 12.jpg 2010 NYCC 11.jpg 2010 NYCC 08.jpg 2010 NYCC 06.jpg 2010 NYCC 05.jpg 2010 NYCC 01.jpg 2009 Summer TCA Tour Day 1 00.jpg Cast Gets Red Carpet Glam For the Oscars (4).png Cast Gets Red Carpet Glam For the Oscars (3).png References External links *Twitter *Facebook See also Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Vampire Diaries Crew Category:Season 1 Writers Category:Season 1 Producers Category:Season 2 Writers Category:Season 2 Producers Category:Season 3 Writers Category:Season 3 Producers Category:Season 4 Writers Category:Season 4 Producers Category:Season 5 Writers Category:Season 6 Writers Category:Season 6 Producers Category:Season 6 Directors Category:Season 7 Producers Category:Season 7 Directors Category:Season 8 Writers Category:Season 8 Producers Category:Season 8 Directors Category:The Originals Crew Category:The Originals Season 1 Writers Category:The Originals Season 1 Producers Category:The Originals Season 2 Writers Category:The Originals Season 5 Writers Category:Legacies Crew Category:Legacies Season 1 Writers Category:Legacies Season 2 Writers Category:Legacies Season 2 Directors